


Cover for "The Sum Of All Your Fears by Aisling Siobhan"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he Chitauri found him after he fell. They promised him revenge and the boy from his dreams, the boy with the lightning bolt scar that Loki couldn't remember. The Tesseract invaded his mind, polluting it, emptying it, until all that remained was fear and anger and he didn't know who he was anymore. But Harry would save him. Because that's what heroes did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Sum Of All Your Fears by Aisling Siobhan"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sum Of All Your Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433203) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117514181034/) on tumblr.


End file.
